


Not Much of a Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I just love them a lot okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only rated this Teen because implied sex and these boys are potty mouths HAVE YOU NOTICED</p>
<p>But uh </p>
<p>I hope you...like this???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much of a Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Dude why do my fanfictions always end up shorter then I initially thought they were omfg
> 
> ANYWAY I really like DaveKat so 
> 
> This isn't inspired by anything except waking up yesterday morning with my eyes hurting ahh

Light ricocheted off two of the sloppily painted walls, pouring in from the stained window that spanned another wall entirely. Certain corners of the room were additionally dappled with the sun's glow. The ceiling was lit up only halfway.

You took in all this with a grain of salt, being that you were incredibly sore. Your back hurt, your legs hurt, your hips hurt, your stomach hurt, and hell, even your face hurt. Blinking a few times to clear your vision, you managed to lean over the bed to steal a glance at the clock. As you tried to process the fuzzy numbers, you realized that your eyes were absolutely aching. You figured that this would all be resolved if you turned over, away from the clock, and shut your eyes.

This didn't go over exactly as you had planned however. Nothing could go exactly as planned when you met his searing scarlet gaze.

He yawned at you and groaned, "What time is it, even?"

You snickered at him. "This is the first thing you're gonna say to me on the morning after, huh Strider?"

"Wow fuck you. I'm just unusually tired and I feel like shit." Dave retorted, reaching up to rub at his eye.

"We only got two hours of sleep or something dumb like that," you admitted with a shrug. 

"Seriously?" he questioned with another face-stretching yawn as he threw his arms around you. It didn't even sound like much of a question when begged by that monotonous voice of his.

You didn't answer, but instead shifted further into his grasp as you enveloped your arms up and behind his back. With your face buried in the crook of his neck, your sleep-deprived mind decided your next words to be the right thing to say.

"I love you," you muttered into his skin, hearing and feeling his breath catch. He was clearly in some form of shock, but you guess you really didn't understand why. What, had he never expected for you to return the sentiment? Wow, rude.

No, it had to be something more than that. Then, you remembered the countless times where he had kissed you, touched you, felt you, or just even simply held you, where he had said those words over and over again. It was like they were his goddamn mantra.  _I love you, I love you, I love you._ At some point in time, it may have made you sick to think about. But now you supposed that you wouldn't take a single one of those 'I love you's back.

These thoughts weren't entertained for very long, however. It was hard to entertain and thoughts whatsoever when his lips were on yours.

Dave pulled back from you slightly. "Man, your breath  _stinks_ like a dead squirrel that was hit by a fucking drunk driver that hasn't had a bath for two weeks or some shit." he commented.

"Likewise." you snorted in response. You found amusement in the fact that his comparisons were pretty much absolute shit when he was tired.

Neither of you had to say anything when your bodies pressed against each other and your breathing had synced. The two of you ignored the noises of passerby cars as people outside of this apartment went on to lead their normal lives. The city may have been waking up, but him and you were falling back to sleep together.

 


End file.
